1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for transferring a sample of liquid taken from underground wells, storage tanks, barrels, and reservoirs, by means of a bailer or bladder pump and the like into sealable vials for a more precise and accurate analysis of the contents thereof at the laboratory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a sample of a body of liquid such as water to be analyzed for contaminants and toxic substances, has been obtained by lowering an empty vessel known as a bailer into the well or reservoir and when filled, withdrawing it to the surface. One such device which seals the sample between a septum cap and a ball check valve at opposite ends of the container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,574.
Another liquid sampling device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,999, has upper and lower valve seals for sealing off the liquid sample contained therein.
Still another gas sampling device having an end sealed by a resilient septum pierced by a hyperdermic needle to withdraw and transfer a portion of the sample to an analyser, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,800.
However, the applicants device differs in that it provides a sealed closed system by which a field sample of fluid can be immediately transferred directly from a larger source into one or more sealed vials of less volume. Thus, the sealed vials prevent escape of any of the original components or ingredients present in the original fluid sample and can be more accurately and effectively analyzed and tested for various contaminents by one or more laboratories.